The present invention generally relates to handheld computers, and more particularly relates to handheld computers using a palm operating system, and even more particularly relates to a system and method for using fat file systems in a handheld computer using the palm operating system.
In the past, users of handheld computers using the palm operating system and derivatives thereof have been required to use a special file management system unique to the palm operating system environment. While this prior art palm file management system has been very successful in the past, it has several drawbacks.
First of all, the palm operating system environment does not have the capability for enhancement of the system through the use of secondary data storage devices. Secondly, the palm operating system environment does not support industry standard files such as normally used in personal computers. The palm operating system and derivatives of it are limited to use of .prc and .pdb formatted files, which are hereafter referred to as xe2x80x9cpalm file formatsxe2x80x9d. Conversely, all file formats other than .prc and .pdb may be referred to hereafter as xe2x80x9cnon-palm file formatsxe2x80x9d.
Consequently, there exists a need for improvement in use of secondary storage and standard pc formatted files used with handheld computers using a palm operating system and similar operating systems.
It is an object of the present invention to enhance the capabilities of handheld computers.
It is another object of the present invention to provide secondary storage for a handheld computer using a palm operating system like operating system.
It is a feature of the present invention to include a File Allocation Table (FAT) file system, (hereafter collectively referred to as xe2x80x9cFfsxe2x80x9d) in conjunction with a palm operating system like operating system.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide the capability for secondary storage and use of pc industry standard file types in a palm operating system environment.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for enhancing the capabilities of a handheld computer using the palm operating system by use of an Ffs, which is designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9c.prc and .pdb -less systemxe2x80x9d in a sense that the limitation to using only .prc and .pdb file extensions has been eliminated.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method for enhancing the capabilities of a handheld computer using the palm operating system, which is operable with an Ffs.